And The Rest Was History
by nnuiim
Summary: my OCs. one-shot. A little swearing.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JK Rowling made up the spells and the creatures and stuff! Not some random Australian teenager :)**

And The Rest Was History

'And the rest was history', that's what she said when telling people how they met, he never really understood it but if she liked it then it was OK with him.

They had actually met on a bus. He was going home from uni and she had just moved there from Australia and was looking for somewhere to rent. After a few minutes of them both just sitting next to each other reading, she looked up and saw that they were reading the same book. She had never been a fan of the quiet and quickly made up her mind to talk to him.

Turns out it was his favourite book, he was reading it 'for at least the 6th time', so he had a lot to talk to her about even though she was only half way through. Neither noticed that they had missed their stops until the bus driver went up to them and told them it was the last stop. They quickly exchanged numbers 'and the rest was history'.

They had been together for three years and were as in love with each other as it is humanly possible to be but they both had secrets – as all people do – but these secrets were what defined their lives.

AbCdEfGhIjKlM

After talking with his brother about it he had decided that he couldn't keep this secret for any longer and had to tell her. He put his wand in his pocket, knowing that she wouldn't believe him without proof, and apparated into her apartment block. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

nOpQrStUvWxYz

She knew she should tell him but, even though she acted like the most confident person in the world, she was worried he would reject her for what she was.

She was never good at cleaning and although she always started out the muggle way, she ended up using a spell to clean up every time. She heard a knock at the door and quickly finished cleaning her kitchen. She opened the door and was surprised to see him standing there, even more surprised to see the nervous look on his face.

"We need to talk"

She had heard that line so many times on muggle TV and read it in books that she was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen, but she knew she couldn't avoid it, only prolonging the inevitable. She cast her eyes down to the floor and let him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" she kept her voice calm and even when she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"I…" he faltered "I need to tell you something, but you have to remember that it's still me, nothings changed and if you want to break up with me I kinda understand but…" He spoke so fast that she barely understood him but when she registered what she said her eyebrows shot up in surprise "he's not dumping me" her mind sang, but just like before, she kept she cool demeanor.

"What could you say to make me want to break up with you?" she asked, "I love you."

"OK well, I'm a…" he began "no… well…" she began to get bored "look, see… "

"Oh spit it out!" She demanded

"OK!" he took a deep breath "do you believe in magic? Like witches and wizards and stuff?" he asked timidly.

She thought she had an idea where this was going but thought she'd make him suffer for starting with 'we need to talk'.

"Yeah, of course I do" he looked slightly relieves for a second, until she continued, "I also believe in elves and goblins and dragons. And of course mermaids" well, she wasn't lying.

"No, you don't understand. Witches and wizards are real, and so are all the things that you just mentioned but I think we'll just start with this. I am a wizard"

"Yeah, and I'm a witch" she began sarcastically, trying to hide her smile "I can just get out my magic wand and _accio_! I can make things move!" while she was talking she had taken out her wand and summoned a shoe from next to the couch.

"Lizzie! I'm being serious, I really am a…" he looked from his girlfriend to the wand in her hand to the converse she had just caught and placed on the table. She was smirking at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes Matt? You really are a what?"

"You're a bitch, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. Besides, serves you right for telling me that 'we needed to talk'"

"Hey! I didn't know what to say, I was all worried about how you'd react and–" she cut him off with a short but passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I so happy you told me, I was scared shitless that you'd hate me once you knew"

"How could I hate you? I love you" he replied with a smile and pulled her in for another kiss. And the rest was history.

**My first fic so please don't be too mean :)**


End file.
